Sometimes Friends Become More Than Just Friends
by BlUeBeRrIeSz
Summary: Bella catches Edward cheating on her with a girl named Tanya.Who does she turn to?She turns to no other but Jacob.
1. Catching Edward In The Act

Friends Become More

Bella's POV (Point of view)

" Dad, I'm going to Edward's house. I'll be back at midnight." I yelled,before leaving the house. "Yeah,Whatever." I heard Charlie reply. I hope the Cullens are home. I didn't call them and ask if it's OK if I come over 'cause I wanted it to be a surprise. Plus,Esme and Carlisle said I can come over anytime I want. I jumped in my dusty,old truck and went to the Cullen's.

At the Cullen's

I rang the doorbell,and Emmett opened the door.

" Hi,..Maybe you should come back later.." Emmett said quietly.

I ignored him and started walking to Edward's room. I was right in front of Edward's room, I was about to knock untill I heard moaning."Ohh..Eddie." I heard a girl's voice."Tanya,I love you." I heard "Eddie" say. What the Hell? I opened the door to reveal Edward and Tanya,I think that's her name, naked. " Edward!!What the hell?!!" I yelled,tears coming out. " Bella,I was gonna tell you that I didn't love you. I never have.I only used ,We're over.I love Tanya and only you think that I loved you?Hahahaha." Edward said. I didn't say anything. I just ran out with tears on my face.

" Bella.." I turned around. It was Alice. "I'm sorry I didn't tell said he was going to tell you ,you had to find out this way." Alice said. " It's okay. But I don't think I'll see you since school is Alice." I hugged her then Emmett came out. " I'll miss you guys." I said,as I went to go hug Emmett.

"Bye,Bella."Emmett ,I hugged Jasper,who was ALMOST about to cry. I even hugged Rosalie. Rosalie and I had became really good friends.

Then I heard footsteps coming down the was Edward. I glared at him,then looked away. " Bye,guys.I'll miss you." I said then ran out. I started crying right when I left the house. Then it hit me. I could go see Jacob. I started driving to La Push.

I knocked on the door,and Billy opened it. "Bella?Bella!!I haven't seen you since forever!!You looking for Jacob?" Billy asked. " Hi Billy. Yes,I am looking for Jacob." I said."He's in his can wake him up!" Billy said. I walked to Jacob's room.

I opened the door and saw Jacob snoring. " Jacob?Jacob,wake up!" No reply.

" WAKE UP, DAMMIT!!!!!!" I screamed. " Zzzzzzz..." " Ugh!!" I went downstairs to to grab a bucket. " Didn't wake up? " Billy chuckled. " 't even blink." I replied. I took the bucket and filled it with ice-cold water. I ran upstairs and dumped the water on Jacob. " Holy Shit!" Jacob woke right up. " Bella?" Jacob asked,confused. " No,I'm the tooth else?!" I said,smiling.

" Did you pour the water on me?" Jacob asked. " Yes,Were-Wolf boy,I did." I said.

Yepp,I know that Jakey is a were-wolf. I think its cool.

He tackled me down to the floor. " You still going out with leech?" Jake asked. That's when the tears came out. " Whoa,'s wrong?" Jake quietly asked.

" He--He c-cheated on me."

"Hey..Bella..He doesn't deserve you."

" Thanks..Jakey.."

" Anytime,Bells."

Then I fell asleep..In the were-wolf's arms.


	2. Breakfast Drama

Disclaimer:I don't own anything!

Bella's POV

I woke up to find Jake's strong arms around my waist. I tried to get out but he only held me tighter. " Ugh!Jacob,let me out!" I said as I struggled to get out of his death grip. " In case you haven't noticed,He's a very deep sleeper." Billy chuckled. I started blushing. " Maybe try yelling for help." Billy advised then walked away.

Hmm..Maybe I'll try that. " Ahhh!!Help!!Get away from me, you rapist!!" I screamed.

" Stay away from her!" I heard Jacob say.

I started laughing.

" Hey!What the hell?!Ever heard of The Boy Who Cried Wolf? " Jake yelled angrily.

"Yes,I have. Was the wolf you?" I giggled.

" I was, actually." He replied,shrugging.

We started laughing.

"So why'd you yell rapist?" Jacob asked,curious.

" You wouldn't let me out of your hold."

" What?"

I pointed at his arms.

"Ohhh..Sorry.." He said,clearly embarrased.

" Oh,Shit! What about Charlie?!"

"Billy called him and told Charlie you fell also said that you're sleeping over today..If you want to." Jacob replied.

" Yes,I want what about clothes?"

" We'll go over to your house later."

" I'm hungry." I said,my stomach growling.

"Let's go eat." He said.

" Oh,Bella.I'm cooking."

" don't burn the place up." I said,rolling my eyes.

"I won't. I'm a awesome cook."

Hour later

" Dammit!I burned the eggs!" Jake cursed.

I stood there,just looking at him.

"Yes,Jake,your an excellent cook." I said,being sarcastic.

"Grrr.." He growled.

" Let's go out for breakfast. How about Denny's?"

"Yeah,Let's go."

At Denny's

We ordering our breakfast to some waitress that was trying to flirt with Jacob.

" What can I get you today?" The waiter asked,batting her fake eyelashes.

Ugh,She needs to get a .. Am I jealous?No..

" Can I get a kid's meal?" Jacob asked.

Wooow...Werewolves' these days..

" Can I get eggs and bacon?" I said.

" Yes,I'll get them for you right away." She said smiling (Mostly at Jacob).

" So,why a kid's meal?" I asked.

" They have cool toys."

I just rolled my eyes.

I felt someone staring at me behing my back,so I turned around,and saw

no other then Edward. I glared at him. When he noticed that I was staring at him,he looked at me,then looked away and started talking to his girlfriend.

What a asshole! Jacob found out that Edward was here. "Bells,you want to go somewhere else to eat?" Jake asked, noticed that tears were about to fall from my watery eyes."Yes..Please.."I ,grabbed my purse and ran out.

When we left, the waitress was at our table. " Where'd they go?" She asked herself.

"Oh well."

We were on our way to Mcdonald's.

I wanted to go to Chick-fil-A but he wanted Mcdonald's.

We ordered our food and sat at a table to eat.

" Man,I wish I was short enough to play on that playground." Jacob whined.

Even though he was tall and big..He was still a child at heart.

He really needs to grow up.


	3. Unexpected Guest & Happily Ever After

Chapter 3:Unexpected Guest

Bella's Point of view

We were on our way to my house to get a pair of clean clothes.

Jacob parked the car on the driveway,and we ran inside. " Charlie?"

No anwser."He's probably out fishing with Billy." Jake said.

"Yeah..Probably."

I walked to my room,and got out a pair out clothes and stuck them in my bag."All right,Let's go."

In front of Jake's house

Me & Jake were laughing at something that Jake had said.

But our laughing was interrupted by Paul yelling at someone.

"Get the hella outta here,blood-sucker!!" Paul yelled.

"I will, once I get my Bella back!!"

Is that...Is that Edward?..Damn,It is.

" She's not yours anymore!!" Paul was clearly getting angry.

Ugh,Time to go in.I walked between them and faced Edward.

"Get the fuck out of here!!I'm not yours anymore!" I screamed right in Edward's face."Your not suppose to even be here!You crossed the line!" Jake yelled.

"Bella.." Edward said.

"What?!" I spat out.

"You...Don't miss me?"

"No!Not after what you did to me." I screamed,getting really angry.

After I said that he disappeared.

Paul fell down laughing."Did *laugh* you *laugh* see his *laugh* face?!*laugh*!"

I then,looked at Paul's red face and started laughing too.

"Oh,Bella,Today is Movie Day for us, come?" Jake asked.

"Do I have a choice?I'm sleeping over."I said.

"Oh yeaah."Jake said.

Time to watch the movie

"So what are we watching?"I asked.

"The Unborn." Seth said.

"That's...A scary movie..." I choked out.

"No,duh." Jake said.

" I'm not good with scary movies."

"Awww..Don't worry,Bells,I'll protect you." Jake said.

That actually made me feel ,I really am falling for Jacob.

They turned off the lights,and I snuggled close to Jake.

And during the movie I was barely scared.

Five years later ( A/N Bella was 16 now she's 21)

Bella POV

I am now 21 years old and happily married to Jacob Black. Yes,married.

We now have a kid named ,well,I still haven't forgiven him.

But he's moved on and he is now married to Tanya.

Alice is married to Jasper.

Emmett is married to Rosalie.

So,it's a happily ever after.

The End

Sorry It's so short.

Don't know what else to write.

Well,Review please. :)


End file.
